If You Only Knew Who I am
by IShipBrittana
Summary: This is a story about the braceface, Brittany Susan Pierce and the bully, Santana Lopez. Will Santana know who she's about to flirt with ten years later? Full summary inside. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I got this great idea for a new fanfic and I had to start writing right away.

My main language is not English, so don't expect the best grammar.

Anyways, you probably want the full summary and story. Enjoy!

**(I know Vanessa isn't born in Spain, but I know she is a bit Spanish, so I made her Brittany's bestfriend in Spain.)**

**Full summary: **Brittany is simply tired of getting bullied. The worst bully of them all is one Santana Lopez. One day she's had enough and moves to her aunt in Spain. Ten years later when Brittany is 18 she moves back to Lima, Ohio where she's going to finish her last year in high school. Will Santana know who she's about to flirt with? Will Brittany tell her, or will she cause Santana the pain she once caused her?

* * *

Hi, my name is Brittany Susan Pierce aka braceface. You wanna know why 'braceface'? Good, because I've got a story for you.

_Flashback._

_I just moved to Lima, Ohio with my parents in a big white house. I am really excited for tomorrow. I am finally about to start school for the first time. I also have a lot of butterflies in my stomach because I don't know a soul, but on the other hand I am very excited to start new friendships._

_The next day came as lightning. I put on my favourite blue summer dress and my new pair of white shoes. I looked at myself in the mirror smiling. I had just gotten new glasses and braces. My parents said I wouldn't regret that I choose to have it in the early days instead of when I got older. I thought they were right because sometimes when I watch TV, I see these beautiful girls in high school with white perfect teeth. One day I want that too. _

_The school was bigger than I expected. I saw new kids walking with their parents just like me. I think they were nervous as well because they held their parents' hand for dear life. All the kids did that except for one girl. Her parents kept talking in the phone like she didn't matter, I felt bad for her. She had a different skin than me. She was tan and had dark locks. I think she's from Spain because when I visit my aunt this is the kind of girls I see. _

_'Wow' was the first thing I thought when I saw all the kids in my classroom. I was really surprised by how many we were. The parents had just left and we sat on the floor in a sircle while telling our name. _

"_Brittany S. Pierce." I answered confidently as it was my turn. _

"_Britney Spears? As if braceface." The tan girl I saw before said to me. All the kids laughed at me. I had never felt this bad in my entire life. I wanted to play hide and seek except to never ever be found. _

"_Santana, that wasn't very nice. Say sorry. Her name is actually Brittany Susan Pierce." The teacher explained._

"_You can't make me. My parents say that I don't need to apologize for things I don't feel bad for." The girl named Santana said. _

_That was only the first day. The kids kept making fun of me and Rachel, my only friend in an entire year. I couldn't handle it anymore. They called me braceface and girraf because I was taller than all the girls. They called Rachel dwarf because she was the smallest. As the year continued the bullying got worse. They would steal things and blame us, and of course everyone believed it. _

_My last day on that school before I quit was the worse of them all. I walked with Rachel in the hallway as I usually did. I walked to my locker and opened it and was met by a nasty smell. In my locker was actual poop, and it were a note saying: "It's a shame, but you stink more than this poop. Xoxo your classmates." I really had no idea were I was running, but as I was about to open the doors I heard a laughter behind me. I turned around and was met by those brown eyes I hated the most. _

"_Going anywhere, braceface? Sorry about the locker, I just didn't have any other places the poop would fit perfectly." Santana said smiling._

"_Why are you so mean to me?" I asked sobbing._

"_Aw, are you crying. Haha, Quinn, she's crying." Santana laughed in my face._

_Quinn and ten other girls then rounded the corner laughing. And I thought my day couldn't get worse. _

"_Braceface, braceface, braceface!" They shouted at me. _

_I took the last look around the school before opening the door running back to my house crying. The last thing I heard before the door closed was Santana shouting: "Run back to Africa, giraff, we don't want you here braceface." _

End flashback.

After that day I had one thing in mind and that was causing Santana the pain she once caused me. Luckily my parents were right when they told me that it was best if I had braces and glasses at an early age. I don't need glasses anymore and my teeth are white and perfect. My hair is long and blonde and I have lots of tan. Well, not as much as those who live here in Spain, but I've gotten some. I've lived here for ten years now.

Oh, I forgot telling you. That day was my last day in Lima, Ohio. My parents knew how much pain the kids at school caused me and sent me right to my aunt in Spain. I started school there and after two years I could speak fluently Spanish which was a big bonus. I've lived her for ten years, but now it's time to finish my senior year at McKinley High School as I planned. That's why I'm sitting on a plane right now.

I can't wait to see my parents again. I haven't seen them since they last visited at Christmas. That's like eight months ago. Though what I can't wait the most for is to see the faces to people when the see me now. My familiy is rich, so I can buy and have whatever I like. I don't like to put a good word on myself, or what the hell. I'm hot now. I'm quite the dancer which is the reason why I have a great body. I'm not just saying that. The boys and girls I've dated in Spain has said so. I was the captain on our Cheerleading squad which left me pretty popular at our school.

You might want to know my plan? Well, I dated this girl named Vanessa Hudgens for a month last year. We found out that it was all wrong and that we should stay friends instead. I don't know whether Santana is straight, gay or bi, but I'm gonna make her fall for me and then Vanessa is going to come to Lima and then shit will go down. It's only fair to hurt Santana the way she hurt me. I know it's a long time ago, but the pain won't go away.

_..._

You never guess what happened at the airport when my parents picked me up! They fucking bought me a red Porsche Carrera 911. It stood outside the airport waiting for me. They said they missed me so much and didn't get the chance to buy it to me when I was 16. McKinley High, get ready for the new rich bitch. I'm going to come back as the hottie and not the braceface.

…

I woke up before the alarm today. That's a huge bonus because now I get extra time fixing me up. After I showered I put on some mascara and painted my eyebrows a bit. After I was finished straightening my hair I put on my new black skinny jeans which as Vanessa said made my ass look great. I also put on white v-neck tank top because I had a push-up bra and I had to show of a bit. To finish the look I put on my black leather jacket._ 'I look hot' _I thought as I put on my black ray ban aviator sunglasses as I walked out to my new car and drove to school.

I knew exactly were the school was because it was right next to my old school. Bad memories, bad memories. Anyways, even though I had lots of time this morning, I ended up getting there only ten minutes before the school started. I found I good parking spot and then I breathed out saying 'You can do this' in my head over and over. I took a deep breath, grabbed my bag and went out of the car. As I did so I got lots of glances. I heard boys whistling to me saying 'nice car' over and over. I smiled politely back before walking in to the hallways of MicKinley High.

What she didn't know was that there was a latina checking her out 15 feet away.

…

I opened up the double doors and boom, people were everywhere. There was one girl though, who I couldn't forget.

"Rachel!" I said excitedly. Once I said so she glanced up looking confused.

After a minute of staring she broke into a big grin.

"Brittany!" she exclaimed as she ran forward hugging me. I had no idea how long we hugged, but after a while I heard some boys whispering: "Dude, does she even have friends? And is she friend with that girl, she's hot! Who is she? A new girl?"

After catching up with Rachel she showed me what class and classroom I had. I ended up getting late because Rachel sure did lots of thing to talk about. I mean, she even talked about her morning rituals.

I stood nervously outside my classroom, but confidently as ever. I knocked politely on the door before I heard the teacher replying: "Come in!"

I opened the door slowly. As I stepped into the room the people who looked bored suddenly got wide awake and stared at me wide eyed. "Hello. I'm Will Schuester. You're the new girl right? Transfering from Spain?" He asked.

"Yeah, something like that. Though I would love to talk about myself there isn't really much interesting to talk about." I replied smiling.

"I bet you're lots of interesting." A guy with a mohawk replied smugly. That not Puck is it? My god, he looks terrible.

"I bet you're not." I replied confidently.

Then I heard that laugh that's been haunting me since I was eight years old. Santana.

I looked at the back of the room and there she sat. Damn she's hot! No, I did not just think that. Okay, bitch and hot? I mean, god, she's beautiful. Those eyes I once hated most about her turn out to be the most beautiful thing about her. She had her hair in a tight ponytail and man, her body was fit and tan. She sat in her cheerleading uniform checking me out, like literally. Then she looked up and we made eye contact and she suddenly looked nervous.

'I got her.' I thought as Willy Wonka said: "Why don't you take a seat next to Santana in the back?"

"Gladly." I replied winking at her. Yeah, I so got her.

* * *

**A/N:** So, that was the first chapter! What do you think? Do you want me to continue? If so please leave a review and make me a happy girl.

Sorry for any writing mistakes!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Wow, thank you so much for the feedback I've gotten, I appreciate it!

Keep making me a happy girl and I'll update faster! Though I'm really busy this week, I'll try my best to get another chapter out one of the following days.

I have two mock exams this week plus a football match, so yeah.

The only fear I have now is disappointing you because I'm not one of the greatest writers, but I'll try my best! Now, here's part two:

* * *

Previously on _If You Only Knew Who I am:_

"_I stood nervously outside my classroom, but confidently as ever. I knocked politely on the door before I heard the teacher replying: "Come in!" _

_I opened the door slowly. As I stepped into the room the people who looked bored suddenly got wide awake and stared at me wide eyed. "Hello. I'm Will Schuester. You're the new girl right? Transfering from Spain?" He asked. _

"_Yeah, something like that. Though I would love to talk about myself there isn't really much interesting to talk about." I replied smiling. _

"_I bet you're lots of interesting." A guy with a mohawk replied smugly. That not Puck is it? My god, he looks terrible. _

"_I bet you're not." I replied confidently. _

_Then I heard that laugh that's been haunting me since I was eight years old. Santana. _

_I looked at the back of the room and there she sat. Damn she's hot! No, I did not just think that. Okay, bitch and hot? I mean, god, she's beautiful. Those eyes I once hated most about her turn out to be the most beautiful thing about her. She had her hair in a tight ponytail and man, her body was fit and tan. She sat in her cheerleading uniform checking me out, like literally. Then she looked up and we made eye contact and she suddenly looked nervous._

_'I got her.' I thought as Willy Wonka said: "Why don't you take a seat next to Santana in the back?" _

"_Gladly." I replied winking at her. Yeah, I so got her." _

…

**SANTANA'S POV**

Man, who's that new girl. I would totally bang her any day. Do not think that I'm a filthy perverted teenager, I'm not, but damn, the things I would do to her. Also, I'm gay and horny so you can't really judge me. Sometimes I feel like I'm a 16 years old boy because let me just say, there are only a few lesbians included me out of the closet on this school, and those girls are seriously freaking me out. Okay, I'll just say it straight out, I haven't got laid since disgusting Puck like a year ago and I have my needs. Therefore I'm like a horny 16 years old boy. The 'outed' lesbians at this school are definitely not my types. Either they're taking pictures of me during cheerleading practice, or they're stalking me to the changings room, ew, that's totally gross. One time there was this one girl who pinned me against the wall licking my neck like a horny sneaky snake. No longer than two seconds later auntie Snixx arrived on the bitchtown express and it did not end well. I got expelled for a week.

Damn, that new girl just caught me checking her out!

"_Santana in the back?" _I instantly snapped back into reality at the mention of my name because I was too lost eye-fucking the new girl a few seconds ago.

"Gladly." I heard her reply winking at me. Oh my god, did she just wink at me! Okay, calm your tits, she's walking towards you now. Fuck, I'm Santana Lopez and I can't lose my game because of a girl. A fucking hot girl to be exact. A girl with long, never ending legs that I want wrapped around my waist dry humping me at this moment.

Before I knew the word of it she sat down next to me. My god she smelt amazing. I can't help but think that I want to smell her other places, again, don't judge me. I'm a 18 years old girl who hasn't got laid in a year, what do you expect?

"Hi there." I said while probably eye-fucking her again.

"Hi yourself." She replied looking me up and down approvingly.

"Like what you see?" I said smirking.

"Actually." She said leaning closer to me stopping by my ear. "Yeah, I do." She whispered in my ear. 'Please don't moan, please don't moan.' My shitty shit, I'm insanely aroused. I haven't been this aroused since like ever.

"Hey blondie!" I heard Puck whispering loudly.

"What?" the new girl replied rather annoyed.

"Where have I seen you before?" He asked smirking.

"I don't know, or actually, I do know. I was out jogging yesterday in my sports bra and my short shorts and then suddenly I see a gross guy with mohawk jacking off in his car thinking I didn't see him, but yeah, busted." the new girl said raising one of her perfectly shaped eyebrow rolling her eyes.

The whole class, including me snorted at him laughing our asses off.

"Oh, burn!" Finn replied. God that jerk never learns, do he?

"Ow!" Finn shouted as Puck hit him in the shoulder.

"Actually, new girl. I'll be honest and say that I did. I mean, your breast were bumping up and down as you were jogging, what guy wouldn't have jacked off?" He said earning a bunch of _'Yeah, man'_ from his mates as they high fived. The new girl suddenly looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Gross, Puckerman. I really can't believe that you have a girlfriend." I said seriously.

"Well, I had you once, but then suddenly I hear that you play for the other team. I had never thought that about you because only hours before you were outed you were sucking my cock like the slut you are." Puck said. Ouch, that hurt, like seriously.

"Fuck you!" I yelled as I walked out of the classroom slamming the door behind me.

"Already did!" I heard him reply. I made my way to the toilet quickly. What a fucking idiot. I hate everybody at this school. Quinn, Puckerman's girlfriend outed me in front of the whole school because she's a bitch and she wanted Puck. They're the perfect couple. I'm so glad I'm not friends with her anymore, I haven't been since before we started high school. I couldn't handle her bitching and therefore she has been jealous and angry at me since. I was a bitch too, but that was when I started school and my mom lived with me and my dad. She made me a bad person, but I changed for the better when my parents divorced. I haven't seen her since I was nine.

"Santana?" I heard the new girl saying outside my stall.

"What?" I sobbed. Nice move Santana, nice. Crying in front of your crush.

"Are you okay? No, forget it, that was a stupid question. Can you open up the door?" The new girl questioned.

"You don't want to see me like this. I'm a mess." I mumbled.

"I doubt it. Now open the door." she demanded.

I silently opened up the door revealing the crying me. She probably think I'm a dork.

"C'mere." She murmured opening her arms. How come she's so nice to me and we've just met? Is it odd that I feel like I've known her for a long time? I slowly walked towards her inviting arms and snuggled my head into her neck and brought my hands around her waist. She brought her hands around my neck holding me protectively. This is fucking weird. We fit perfectly. Not only because she is taller than me, but because our bodies fit.

"How come he was so mean to you?" She asked.

"Because I once was a heartless bitch. I deserved it." I spoke against her neck. I don't want to let her go, she smells too good and my body screams to be near her.

"Don't say that. No one deserves to be outed! If I was outed I don't know what I would have done. You're really strong." she replied.

"So you're saying that you're gay?" I asked hopefully pulling back to look her in the eyes.

"I'm me. I don't believe in labels, I only believe in love. I've been with girls and guys before." She answered stroking my arms softly.

"You're so beautiful." I blurted out as I took a strand of her hair out of her perfect face and behind her ear. I looked at her lips, silently hoping she would get the hint and be okay with it.

She looked back at my lips and I thought that I died for a moment. I grinned at her for a moment before gently stroking her chin and leaning in to kiss her delicious lips. As I was about to kiss her the bell rang.

"Fuck." I cursed as I heard people in the hallway.

"Maybe it was a que that we should slow down a bit, even though I would love to bury my fingers deep inside of you right now." She whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek before pulling out of my embrace and walking out leaving me forever sexual frustrated.

'What a tease' I thought as I went into one of the stalls taking care of myself. What? I can't go aroused for the rest of the day either.

…

**BRITTANY'S POV**

"Hey, Rach!" I said wrapping my hands around her waist. What you don't know is that I'm a very clingy person.

"New girlfriend, Berry?" A rather pretty cheerleader asked snorting. That couldn't be, could it?

"Quinn, what do you want?" Rachel spit back. I knew it was her. Always bitching. I wonder if she's still friends with Santana. Where was Santana now? I love teasing her, I have her wrapped around my finger without her even knowing it.

"Except for you to stop talking? Hm, let me think." Quinn replied.

"You started talking to her dumbass." I shot back. Yep, I'm pretty badass now.

"No shit. Who are you anyways? Did Berry pay you to be her friend or something?" Quinn asked.

"Actually, we've been friends forever. I don't know if you remember me Quinny. You see, I'm Brittany, or as you liked to call me: 'braceface'." I stated.

"What!" She shouted surprised. "Braceface, is that you! I thought you died or something!" Quinn snorted. She did not just say that. "How come you got so pretty. Wow, have you taken lots of surgeries?"

"Actually, yes it's me. Though it's funny isn't it? That the once most unpopular girl at school gets the most popular girl's aka your boyfriend to jack off just by seeing me jogging. And no, none surgeries needed." I shot back smirking. Suddenly I heard Rachel laughing out loud. That was really loud, like extremely, but whatever.

"Aw what's with the face, Quinn, can't satisfy your boyfriend enough?" I questioned. I know I was being mean. You see, that's not me. People call me a sweetheart all the time, but I can't help myself now. All this hurt I've had inside me for all these years just wants to come out. Quinn was one of those who cause me pain, so it would only be fair to be mean back right? What she did to me was way worse. That was bullying and people don't really realize it before they're being bullied, but it hurts so damn much. You want to cut yourself because it's a better pain than the one you're feeling in your heart. No, I didn't cut myself when I was 8 years old, but I thought about it when I got older. I use to dream about the memories here in Lima, and when I woke up I was covered in sweat and I thought about cutting me all the time. I probably would have if I didn't have Vanessa. She is the bestest friend I could ever ask for. She helped me a lot in Spain.

"Shut up, braceface!" Quinn shouted out loud.

"What?" I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around and surely there stood Santana. Well, there goes that plan. I seriously can't get over how hot she has become. I know I was only doing a part of my plan in the toilet earlier, but when I saw that emotionally side of her I actually wanted to hug her. Another part of me wanted so bad to just yell at her and get out my feelings, but my plan is better, right? The more she gets hurt, the better. And yes, I plan on her to fall for me. That's why I'm being kind to her and teasing her.

"Now what do you want sandbags?" Quinn questioned annoyed.

"Why did you call her braceface?" Santana defended me.

"You don't know? Hah, it's braceface. You know, the dwarf's friend. The giraff. The girl you surely loved to bully when we were younger." Quinn stated.

"Brittany?" Santana asked looking at me.

"Surprise?" I replied.

Then the bell rang and Quinn rolled her eyes and left. Rachel said: "see you later." and went to her class leaving Santana and me alone.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Santana asked. I could hear a little crack in her voice like she got hurt by me not telling her.

"Because I didn't think it would matter. It was a long time ago. It's in the past, I'm sorry if you don't want to be friends with the 'braceface'. I'm sorry if I'm too ugly for you because obviously you scream perfect." I replied sadly and walked past her. Sometimes I love my acting skills.

"Brittany, wait!" Santana called after me.

"What?" I asked as we finally stood alone in the hallway.

"I- you- no. You're anything but ugly. Listen, I was a bitch when I was younger and as you said, it's in the past. Lets just forget about it, okay?" Santana said smiling. Bitch please, doesn't she regret anything? But yeah, now my plan can go smoothly again.

"Okay, yeah. Let's just forget about it." I answered grinning. Or as I like to call it, my fake grinning, it's super adorable.

"Wow, the braces did pay of didn't they?" Santana joked. Okay does she not have any regret?

"Shut up." I said maybe too harshly for my plan. She looked at my oddly as she took my hands stroking her thumb over my palm softly.

"It was a compliment, now I have a class to attend to, but I want to ask you something first." Santana said nervously.

"Okay?" I mumbled.

"Do you maybe want to hang out this weekend? I have the house for myself?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure, I'd love that." I replied kissing her cheek before walking backwards to my class waving "excitedly".

* * *

**A/N: **I know this sounds very bad from Brittany's point of view atm, but I promise you, Santana won't be the only one falling for the other.

These two chapters have been mostly introduction, so it's really not that good. I promise they'll get better!

Also, Santana is hiding her feelings, therefore she says she wants to forget about what she did in the past, but actually she's hurting just as much as Brittany because of who she once used to be.

Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!

xx


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the feedback, it makes me want to update faster!

Also, I'm gonna answer some questions I got:

Anonymous: I'll write in both POV. It would have been boring if not, right? But it will be most in Brittany's POV :)

Varina: My first language is Norwegian. I'm from Norway bitcheees! Haha..

Peaceagent15: If she's still mean to Rachel? I guess you'll find out after this chapter.

* * *

Previously on_ 'If You Only Knew Who I am'_

"_It was a compliment, now I have a class to attend to, but I want to ask you something first." Santana said nervously._

"_Okay?" I mumbled._

"_Do you maybe want to hang out this weekend? I have the house for myself?" she asked hopefully._

"_Sure, I'd love that." I replied kissing her cheek before walking backwards to my class waving "excitedly". _

...

_**BRITTANY'S POV**  
Friday_

It's my 5th day at this school and I can honestly say that I'm starting to like it. After the third day I became a cheerleader and yesterday I joined the Glee club. I've gained lots of new friends, it was much easier now than in my earlier days. The whole week Santana and I have been flirting and teasing each other. The best part was in the locker rooms yesterday after cheerleading practice. I took of my uniform and my underwear and went straight past her naked while winking at her. I could seriously see how much she wanted me. Her mouth was open and she stared at me wide eyed. It didn't take long until she was in the shower next to me eying me hungirly. I'll be honest and say she wasn't the only one staring. Her boobs was perfect! Is it weird that I wanted to grab them? And her stomach, man, those abs. _  
_

It's friday now and it's the last class of the day. Oddly enough Santana and I ended up being lab partners. It's got to be fate, right? Haha.

"What time do you want me to come over later?" I whispered to Santana. She smelled surprisingly good.

"Whenever you want." She replied smiling at me. "Are you even paying attention to what the teacher is saying?" she asked me as I put some ingredients in our beaker.

"I've got this." I stated confidently. We did this a lot in Spain. Even though I failed miserably on half of them I think I got this right. I didn't listen to what the teacher said because we had almost the same experiment in Spain. Wait, didn't I fail that one?

"Whatever you say." She muttered.

"Brittany!"

Well, let me just say, that was quite the bomb.

"Brittany Susan Pierce!" the teacher yelled loudly.

"Oops." I mumbled under my breath.

"Yeah, you definitely got that one." Santana scoffed looking at me wide eyed. When I looked at her I instantly started laughing. She was covered in what I like to call my dirty-bomb. Ew, did that come out wrong? Didn't mean to.

"You've got dirt all over your face!" She laughed loudly. Man, she does have a beautiful laughter.

"Brittany and Santana, out of this class this instant!" The teacher demanded pointing to the door.

"Does this mean we failed?" I asked pretending that I didn't know.

"You bet your ass you failed!" The teacher snorted.

"Come on." Santana said grabbing my hand laughing as we ran out of the classroom to the ladies room.

"Brittany! What have you done to me? I'm literally covered in dirt." Santana shrieked as she looked in the mirror.

"My God, you look awful!" I blurted laughing. I seriously couldn't stop laughing at her.

"Say you're sorry!" she demanded and grabbed both of my wrists pinning me against the sink. She sure was more stronger than I thought.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry. I'll clean you up!" I laughed poking her in the stomach once she let go of my wrists.

"You better!" she smirked.

"Wait up! Let me take a picture of us posting on facebook first. I'm the queen of likes on this school." she stated.

"Fine, but you have to send me the picture after." I replied. What? This was funny as hell.

"Deal." She said and took her arm around my waist posing for her telephone. I brought my arm around her neck and poked her in the chin. She instantly turned to me laughing as I grinned back to her and SNAP the picture was taken.

"That was probably bad!" She smirked. She brought her telephone to our eye-sight and the picture looked surprisingly good.

"Aw, no, we looked cute!" I argued. It was cute. We looked really happy and we were grinning at each other.

"We did actually." She replied grinning at me. Jeez, I think I like this new Santana.

**Santana Lopez added a new photo in her album 'YOLO'** _with Brittany Susan Pierce._

_"It was quite the bomb in the lab earlier.."_

"Log off! I want to be surprised of the likes later." I said grabbing her phone.

"Fine, now clean my face." She demanded.

I took a few paper towels and put them under the sink filling them with water. I softly grabbed the back of her head so she would stand still and brought my other hand up to her face cleaning it. Wow, we're so eye-fucking right now. Should I kiss her? The faster the better right? Vanessa is coming in a week, I need her to fall in love in me before that.

"You're beautiful." I stated confidently as I was finished cleaning her face. Even though she has darker skin than me I could see her blush.

I quickly shifted my gaze and went to the other sink to wash off the dirt on my face. As I finished washing and drying my face I looked at her. She looked so lost in her thoughts smiling. It brought a smile to my face as well.

"What are you smiling about?" I snorted.

"No one has ever called me that." she whispered softly smiling lovingly at me. It was really hard to believe because even though she was a bitch she sure was beautiful.

"Why do I find that really hard to believe?" I asked bringing my hand up and stroking her cheek softly.

"It's true. I've been called hot, sexy and all those things-"

"Well, that's true also." I interrupted her smirking.

"Brittany!" She laughed hitting my arm playfully.

"What, I'm just saying the truth. I mean, your ass is so squeezeable and-"

"Shut up and kiss me already." she demanded and brought me in for a kiss. Just as our lips touched the door swung open and we jumped apart so quickly I almost fell.

"Well, isn't it the two lovebirds. Braceface and sandbags." Quinn said teasingly.

"What do you want, Quinn?" Santana replied annoyed.

"You mad cause you didn't get your lady kisses on like last month?" Quinn pouted. Wait, what did she mean by that?

"Shut up, Quinn!" Santana hissed.

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked Quinn. It's time to get my acting on.

"Last month I caught her in the same position in the locker rooms with another girl." Quinn clarified. Wait, did she play me as well? Thinking that I was braceface all over, thinking that she could screw me over. Guess what, she can't. Because I don't like her. Well, I do, but not really, or maybe? She's changed. It actually hurts a little to think about Santana and another girl, but it's because of the bet right? Maybe it won't go as planned now?

"Screw you." I croaked out running out of the bathroom. Acting **ON.**

**..**

**SANTANA'S POV**

"Brittany, wait!" I called after her.

"I hate you. Go fuck a pig like yourself, Lucy." I said pushing her out of the way and running after Brittany. Of course Quinn had to mention the little incident between me and the stupid snake girl. The girl I told you about. The girl who pinned me against the wall licking my neck. The one that got me expelled for a week, jeez, I hate her so badly now.

This week has gone so well between Brittany and me. I want her so badly. She's been teasing me all week. Especially in the locker rooms the other day. She went past me naked, nak fucking ed. Anyways, not only that. We've been inseparable this week. We're always hanging out eating lunch and talking. I happen to like this girl a lot and of course Quinn have to ruin everything like she always do. Once I tried to apologize to Rachel for what I did in my earlier days, but suddenly the bitch came out of nowhere telling her that it was me that ruined her Barbra Streisand autograph. Then shit went down. She hasn't talked to me since. Is not that I want to me friends with Rachel, is just that I feel bad for what I put her through. Just like with Brittany. I was worse with her though. I heard a romour that she killed herself because of what I did, but of course that happened to be Quinn who told me. That's why I was so thrilled to know that she was alive.

Is it weird that I already have some feelings for Brittany? I've only known her for a week, but I find everything she does adorable. She's hot and cute at the same time, is that even possible? Like in Glee club she just strokes my back and are all cute and the next thing I know she's naked right in front of me. I could seriously picture us together. Now I really have to find her though, I need to explain myself. Lunch room – Checked. Classroom – Checked. Hallway – Checked. Where the hell is she? Stupid, stupid, she's probably outside.

"Brittany?" I asked unsure as I walk down a few steps of the stairs. Is that her? Does she smoke? This is a hot view, though I wouldn't picture her as a smoker.

"What do you want, Santana?" She snapped. Man, she's mad.

"Do you smoke?" I asked her.

"Is that all you have? 'Do you smoke'?" She shouted throwing her smoke away looking at me angirly.

"Hey, stop it! You don't even let me explain myself!" I shot back.

"That girl she talked about? She was a fucking stalker! She pinned me against the wall licking my neck like a troll. Like seriously! I got expelled because I got so mad at her! Everybody talked behind my back when they came in and saw it. Quinn was one of those who set me up. She said to the girl that I wanted her and then she told her what time I was in the locker rooms knowing that the rest of the girls at the squad would show up at the same time. People seriously thought that we were making out. When I came back to school a week later people were gossiping behind my back. It finally stopped a week ago and now Quinn just had to lie all over to the only girl I've ever liked." I croaked out. I really hope Brittany believes me because if she doesn't who would I run to for a hug? My dad? The only man I've trusted? I have friends, don't get me wrong, but it's friends that I never open up to.

"I'm sorry." Brittany said and wrapped her arms around me for a hug. I snuggled into her neck breathing in her scent. So fucking good. Is it weird that I'm a fond of the smell of smoke? It reminds me of my grandmother who passed away two years ago. She was the nearest I had to a mom. She didn't treat me like shit like my mother did.

"So you believe me?" I asked her hopefully.

"Of course." She said and kissed my forehead. I could get used to this.

"What do you say? Wanna skip the last ten minutes and have a sleepover at my place? Just you and me and some movies and snacks?" I wondered.

"Sounds amazing.I have to pick up a few clothes and stuff at home though. I meet you there?" she asked me.

"Yeah, sure, but is it okay if I get a ride with you? I took the bus today because I couldn't start my car. My dad has to fix it once he gets home again." I explained.

"Yes, I wouldn't have left you here alone, would I?" she answered and grabbed my hand as we walked to her car. Her fucking red Porsche.

…

**BRITTANY'S POV**

I felt really bad for what Santana said earlier. About what Quinn and all those other girls did to her. It was like an episode of me when I was younger, only that it happened with Santana. Maybe she's got her punishment? Should I forget all this crap and get to know the new her? She seems really kind and she's not friends with Quinn anymore. I was quite the drama queen when I was younger so maybe I've overreacted to it all? Sure, it hurt like hell when I got bullied, but now we're all different persons. I think I might want to give her a second chance.

"I have no idea where you live. Is it far away from here?" Santana asked me bringing me out of my thoughts.

"No, it's right there." I said pointing to our gate. Did I forget to mention that we're rich to her? Because her facial expression is hilarious. We've been rich for a very long time. My parents told me that after I was born everything suddenly went well for dads company. They said I was the girl bringing their luck.

"What?" I asked poking her on the nose.

"You're, ri-ich?" She stuttered.

"No, we live there." I said seriously pointing to the old and small farm behind our house. I just had to joke about it.

"Oh." she said rather embarrassed. I couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing like an idiot as I stopped the car in front of my house.

"You should have seen your face." I snorted as I laughed even louder.

"Payback is a bitch." She stated as she tried to tickle me, but I was too fast for her and ran out of the car. She quickly got out of the car chasing me. I thought I was many meters ahead of her, but as soon as I turned around I felt her arms wrap around my waist. I got really scared and I screamed loudly causing Santana to laugh loudly in my ear. Like seriously, it was like music to my ears. "Ssh." she whispered in my ear causing goosebumps to erupt all over my body.

"Brittany?" I heard my mom ask. I felt Santana's hands tense around my waist as she slowly let go of me. She probably think my mom is like all the other rich mothers because she only dared to look at her shoes. I never mentioned the name of the bullies for my mom when I was younger because I thought the bullying would get even worse if I did. I'm glad I didn't mention Santana's name because my mom would have killed her right now if I had told her.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend." My mom teased me. Of course she has to tease me in front of Santana.

"Mom." I whined as I took Santana's hand walking up the stairs to where my mother stood.

"She's beautiful, baby." My mom continued teasing. She's actually the coolest mom sometimes, but when I bring someone home she's always like this and when they leave she's all like: "Aw, are you embarrassed." She knows how much I hate her doing it so that's why she does it.

I could see Santana blush and I kissed her cheek to make her even more uncomfortable.

"You're just too cute." My mom said hugging Santana. I'm so gonna kill her later.

"What's your name, sweetie?" My mom asked her.

"Mom, quit acting." I told her and hit her playfully in the arm.

"Fine, fine! I'm Susan Ann, but you can call me Susan. It's nice to meet you ..?" My mom said to Santana.

"Oh, I'm Santana." Santana said smiling.

"Well, I made up your bed Brittany. It's all good to use." My mom said winking at us. Oh my god she did not just say that.

"Mom!" I hissed.

"Susan Pierce, ten points, Brittany Pierce, zero points!" My mom whooped dancing around like a fool. Sometimes she's just too much of herself.

"Come on." I said to Santana walking past my mother who was too lost in her own little dance.

"I would have love to give you a tour or whatever, but I want to leave this house immediately." I said walking down the stairs as she followed gazing around the house.

"Why? Your mom is cool." She said laughing.

"Yeah, right." I scoffed.

"What? She is, my mom is an ass-"

"Wow." She said as we went downstairs. Her mom is an ass? I probably just heard wrong. Anyways, my parents did well spoiling me. I have my own cinema in one room, a king sized bed with a big closet full of clothes, dresses and shoes in my room. I even have my own big bathroom and a small, but cozy kitchen.

"While I was in Spain my parents decided to give me my own kind of appartment when I got home. My sister is seven years older than me and she moved out at my age so I'm like an only child for them now." I explained.

"Your mom was right when she said she made up the bed for you." she joked while eying me playfully.

"Shut up!" I said throwing a pillow at her.

"Is that all pictures from Spain?" Santana asked me as she eyed the other side of the room where I had probably put fifty pictures in frames on the wall. What? I had a big room.

"Yeah, you could look at them if you want while I pack my stuff." I replied.

"You know, I'm from Spain too, but we moved to Lima when I was five years old." Santana said as she was looking at my pictures.

I saw that she stood awkwardly long watching one picture. What picture was that? I walked up to her to find out. Opps, it was a picture of Vanessa and me kissing. What? We have fun watching that picture now, we're always goofing around saying: "Hey, ex girlfriend." It's so much fun.

"That's my bestfriend in Spain." I explained as I hugged her from behind.

"Psst, looks more like girlfriend." she scoffed. Wait, is she jealous?

"We were together for a short period, but it was nothing serious. We're just friends now." I said kissing her cheek. Okay, I like doing this with her. I feel this tingly feeling in my stomach whenever I'm this close to her.

"That's what everybody says." She said as she continued staring angrily at the picture.

"Aw, you're jealous." I said kissing her neck. One time, two times.

"Mm, I'm not." She hummed approving me kissing her neck.

"Besides, I think I like this girl here in Lima. She's so god damn beautiful. She has brown eyes, dark locks and the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. I want to see it more often." I said kissing the corner of her mouth making her smile slightly.

I turned her around in my arms slowly making her facing me. As I looked into those beautiful brown eyes I saw her staring at me like I was the only girl on this planet. I've always wanted a girl or a boy who would stare at me like that. I suddenly felt whole again. Like all of my pain disappeared.

I brought my gaze away from those pretty eyes of hers and stared down at her lips. I wanted to kiss her so badly. I brought my hand up to her cheek and stared at her eyes before gently moving in sucking on her bottom lip. As my lips touched hers the tingles in my stomach only grew stronger. I could simply not get enough of her. Our lips moved against each other perfectly. It was like our lips was meant for each other. Not only that, but when my lips toched hers I knew I wasn't going through with my plan because I, Brittany Susan Pierce has already gotten feelings for my bully, Santana Lopez.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? Did the kiss happen too quickly?

I had to do it because I have a plan for this story. Yes, both of them are ending up getting hurt. Do you want sexy times in the next chapter, or do you want to wait all the way to after their 'fight' when they have made up? I could do both..

**Don't forget to review!** I need to know your thoughts about this chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thank you for the feedback and a big thank you to my beta, BrittanaFan25.

I'm sorry it took so long, I've got a job, yay! Plus I've had two mock exams this week. So yeah, life's hectic. The answer to your questions is in this chapter! :)

* * *

Previously on _'If You Only Knew Who I am'._

_I turned her around in my arms slowly making her facing me. As I looked into those beautiful brown eyes I saw her staring at me like I was the only person on this planet. I've always wanted a girl or a boy who would stare at me like that. I suddenly felt whole again. Like all of my pain disappeared._

_I brought my gaze away from those pretty eyes of hers and stared down at her lips. I wanted to kiss her so badly. I brought my hand up to her cheek and stared at her eyes before gently moving in sucking her bottom lip. As my lips touched hers the tingles in my stomach only grew stronger. I could simply not get enough of her. Our lips moved agaisnt each other perfectly. It was like our lips was meant for each other. Not only that, but when my lips toched hers I knew I wasn't going through with my plan because I, Brittany Susan Pierce has already gotten feelings for my bully, Santana Lopez__._

_.._

**SANTANA'S POV**

As intense as our first kiss was, the amount of flirting and teasing we had done all week, and how much my lady parts craved it, it may seem surprising that we didn't sleep together immediately. But my heart already wanted all of Brittany. To get to know her, every part and little detail of her. So last weekend was spent enjoying each other's company and just talking. We cuddled a lot when we watched movies though. I laid on top of her staring into those blue orbs and she would stare back as if we had a conversation just with our eyes. I think we told each other that we liked the start of this, the beginning of our relationship. We'd lay there kissing and sometimes I would snuggle into her neck because I simply couldn't get enough of her. My body wanted Brittany in every single way possible.

Of course there were times where we had an intense make out session, but we didn't take it further than touching a bit here and there with our clothes on. I wanted to, but a part of me didn't want it yet. I think I actually wanted to wait. Brittany already means more to me than all those guys I've slept with. I didn't have feelings for them. It's weird isn't it? That I've known Brittany for exactly ten days and I already like her this much. Actually, that was a lie. I've known her since first grade when I was about six. The time I was bullying her. I can't believe how the old me could do something like that. It was my mom's fault though, I think everything was her fault. I cringe when I think about her knowing what she put me through as a child.

_Flashback_

"_Santana, did you do as your mother told you to do?" Anita Lopez asked her daughter._

"_Yes, mami." five years old Santana replied._

"_Tell your mami what you did?" Anita questioned._

"_I made that old lady, Mrs. Baker feel bad about me getting lost in the park and then I stole her wallet." Santana stated as she lifted up__ Mrs. Baker's wallet for her mother's view._

"_Good girl." Anita said patting her daughters head as she took the wallet._

"_I want to tell her I'm sorry, mami." Santana sobbed._

"_Why's that?" Anita replied angirly._

"_Because you told me that I only needed to apologize for things I feel bad for, and I feel bad, mami." Santana cried._

"_You're a Lopez, get your act together and don't act like the little child that you are. When I was your age I did everything my mother told me to. I didn't feel bad for anything I did. That's what I'm trying to teach you, my little girl. NEVER apologize." Anita told her daughter._

"_But, mami. I want to apologize. She was kind to me." Santana cried even louder._

"_Shut up, you little dipshit." Anita snapped grabbing a fistful of her daughter's hair, bringing her head backwards._

"_Ow, mami, that hurts." Santana squealed._

_.._

_A year later.._

"_Honey, I have to leave now to make it to work on time, is it okay if your mother walks you in to the school?" Tony Lopez asked his daughter._

_Six years old Santana hesitated before she answered: "Yes, papi."_

"_Be a good girl, papi loves you." Tony murmured as he kissed his daughter forehead._

"_You see that braceface over there?" Anita pointed to a girl with blonde locks with braces and glasses._

"_Yes, mami, why?" Santana questioned._

"_You see her dad right there? He was the one who got the job instead of your father. That's why she's wearing beautiful clothes that we can't afford for you. Now I want my little girl to bully her." Anita explained._

"_W-What?" Santana stuttered._

"_You heard me. Now do all the things I taught you, okay? Then you'll make your mami very proud. And for the cherry on top, I want you to bully her friends too so she no longer has friends, understood?" Anita demanded._

"_Yes,__ mami." Santana replied sadly. She couldn't do anything but look at the cute girl with sad eyes. The little girl looked so happy and her parents seemed so nice. She wanted to be friends with her because right at that moment, the blonde girl turned her head__ and smiled to her._

_.._

_Eight years old Santana ran into her room crying for the first time in three years._

"_What are you crying for now, you idiot!" Anita slurred as she drank from her beer like she always did._

"_I think Brittany is dead, mami." Santana replied crying._

"_Why do you care? You killed her with the bullying of yours." Anita spit back._

"_You told me to!" Santana yelled at her. She had never yelled at her mother, and Anita didn't like it._

"_Get out of my house, you unthankful, useless kid!" Anita shouted as she threw the beer bottle at her daughter. Luckily Santana was quick enough to move so the bottle hit the wall and broke into a million pieces, just like little Santana's heart__._

"_What the hell did you do, Anita!" Tony yelled running to his daughter hugging her._

"_Get the hell out of my house this instant! I never want to see you again!" Tony yelled to his wife. And just like that, Anita took one regretful look at her little daughter and ran out of the house as fast as she could._

_End flashback._

_.._

I know I probably have to tell Brittany about it someday, but for now I just want to be happy with her. And I know exactly how. The bell just rang so I'm in the hallway searching for her. When I see her I instantly start smiling. Rachel is laughing at something she said. God, I have no idea why she wants to be with an idiot like me. She's so nice to everybody. She even talks kindly to the wheelchair boy. It seems like everybody loves her. As Brittany looks my way, I can't help but grin wider. She really brings out the best in me. She waves me over and I don't need to be asked twice.

"Hi, San." She said excitedly, bringing me in for a hug.

"Hi, Britt-Britt. Rachel." I said nodding my head towards the brunette.

"Santana." Rachel replied dryly.

"I'll leave you alone. See you in glee club." Rachel said hugging Brittany.

"Why is she mad at you?" Brittany asked me.

"Some old drama." I said rolling my eyes.

"What happened?" she questioned interested.

"Quinn happened. Look, Rachel and I were actually friends, believe it or not. We started hanging out and singing songs in glee together which FYI sounded amazing. Then suddenly Quinn found out and told Rachel that it was me who ruined her Barbra Streisand autograph." I sighed.

"What?" she snorted.

"Let me just say, Rachel has a big crush on that woman. I just happened to ruin it and Quinn told her, so she hasn't forgiven me yet." I explained.

"Oh my god, she hasn't?" Brittany said, trying to hide her smile.

"You think this is funny, don't you?" I asked as I took her hands away from her face. Sure enough, she was smiling like a fool.

"Yes, you were a really bad girl Santana Lopez, ruining Rachel's autograph." She said laughing. Then she stroked my arms before moving down and intertwining our fingers. I looked up at her and she was smiling at me with this hopeful look.

"You can kiss me if you want." I murmured.

She instantly closed the gap, surprising me with a passionate kiss. I sucked on her upper lip softly while I smiled. I had to smile. It was the first time we kissed in public. Finally I can have her all to myself without all those nasty boys hitting on her every damn second. I brought one of my hands up to her cheek, kissing her more forcefully. What can I say? Brittany is hot..

"Well, well, if it isn't the lovebirds?" Quinn interrupted as I was about to ask for entrance with my tongue. Damn you Quinn Fabray.

"What could you possibly want now, Quinn?" I asked her annoyed. Here I am, getting my mack on with Britts and she has to ruin our moment like she always does.

"Nothing, but I wanted to warn you that you're embarrassing yourself in front of the whole school. That kiss was seriously gross." Quinn said laughing.

"You know what? I've had enough of this bullshit! You seriously can't mind your own business! Why don't you go fuck a douche and get pregnant like last time, huh?" I huffed and pushed her back against the lockers.

"You did not just say that!" Quinn said offended.

"I believe I did. I'm fucking tired of you blackmailing me! 'Hey, Santana, if you don't rip Rachel's autograph to pieces, I'm gonna tell the whole school that you're gay.'" I said mimicking her voice.

"What about you, huh? 'I'm not popular anymore. I don't even deserve to have the braceface.' Quinn fired back mimicking my voice. That was the last straw, I slammed my palm so hard against her cheek that it got red immediately. I took all of my anger out on her with that hit, and man, it felt good!

"You do not get to call Brittany 'braceface' anymore, do you hear me?" I hissed at her.

"Whatever giraffe!" Quinn croaked. I could tell by her voice that it hurt when I hit her.

I was about to jump on her, but I got stopped by two strong arms around my waist.

"Escucha, soy de Lima Heights Adjacent y yo tengo orgullo. Sabes lo que pasa en Lima Heights Adjacent? COSAS MALAS!" (Listen, I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent and I'm proud, do you know what goes down in Lima Heights Adjacent? Bad things!) I yelled at her in Spanish. Had it not been for Brittany holding me back, I would have ripped her hair out.

"Calme." (calm down) Brittany whispered in my ear. I could see Quinn quickly walking away. That's right bitch, you don't mess with me. As I looked around the hallway people were staring at me. Guess they haven't seen me like this, huh?

"The show is over." I said waving my hands in the air proving my point.

"That was so hot." Brittany whispered loudly in my ear.

"Yeah?" I replied still out of my breath.

"I'm so turned on right now." she stated eying me up and down.

"Wanna get out of here?" I asked hopefully. I know what I said about the waiting part, but I lost it when she told me she was turned on. Besides, I get to show her who she belongs to, right?

"Definitely." She said grabbing my hand as she dragged me out of the school.

"My place, in ten minutes." She demanded. We went in different directions because I parked my car behind the school today. Man, I would have loved to have some foreplay in her car before we reached her house, but I couldn't just leave my car at the school, could I? I quickly got into my red mustang and drove the suddenly long ride to Brittany's house.

..

When I finally reached her house, I ran up the stairs and saw a note on the door saying: "I'm in my room, my parents are not home. -Brittany." Why do I suddenly feel nervous? Oh, right. I haven't done it with a girl before.

As I went down the stairs I could hear Brittany talking to someone. She was home alone, right?

"I can't wait for you to come tomorrow. My parents are really looking forward to meeting you." I heard her saying. Who is coming? Oh right, her ex girlfriend from Spain. I had completely forgotten.

"No, don't make a fuss about it, they're gonna love you." Brittany said.

"Because you're awesome. You're my girl, remember? Therefore, they're gonna love you." Brittany explained. Ouch, her girl? Yeah, right, I'm gonna show her who she belongs to. I walked quietly into her room and I saw her sitting on the bed with her back against the headboard. She saw me and was about to say something, but I put my index finger to my lips saying: "Shh."

"No, Vanessa. Come on, it's not like we're gonna hang out with my parents all the time, don't worry." Brittany said as she was smiling at me. I crawled up her bed on all fours and straddled her lap looking at her seductively. Yup, she belongs to me.

"I got to go, I have something important to take care of." Brittany told her smirking at me.

30 seconds later and she's still on that damn phone. Is she seriously not gonna hang up anytime soon? Well, I better make her then. "Britt-Britt." I whined as I began kissing her jawline and down to her neck.

"Ugh, w-what?" Brittany stuttered. I nibbled at her neck making her hiss and then finally she threw her phone down the bed. "You just couldn't wait, could you?" She grinned.

"You bet your pretty ass I couldn't wait." I stated and brought her in for a kiss. The kiss started off soft and sweet, getting to know each other's lips. After a while of making out, I pulled back for air and took a second to look at her. How did I end up with a girl like her? Once I was a dipshit according to my mom, and now I have a girl like her. How is it even possible? She is so beautiful inside and out.

She still had her eyes closed expecting me to kiss her again, but when I didn't she opened her eyes and I was instantly greeted with blue eyes looking at me curiously.

"What?" Brittany grinned as I kissed her nose.

"Nothing, you're just so beautiful." I stated honestly. She smiled and brought me in for a chaste kiss as she moved us further down the bed so I was lying on top of her. My mouth opened and I was instantly met by her tongue. Our tongues danced together perfectly as we started to explore each other bodies. I simply couldn't get enough of her so I slowly started moving my hips against Brittany's, making her moan. She suddenly sat up with me still in her lap and removed my top in one easy move. I brought my hands to the hem of her top, asking with my eyes if she could bring her hands over her head.

As I threw her top to the side she brought her hands behind her back removing her bra. I could only stare wide eyed; I probably drooled as I looked at her perfectly round breasts. I think she felt a little uncomfortable being the only one without bra, so I instantly removed mine and kissed her again. In one fast move she switched our position so she was on top of me.

"Mm-mm." I moaned as she sucked on my pulse point while palming my breast. She began kissing lower and lower. First to my collarbone and then down between my breast, let me just say, I'm in heaven.

"Shit." I cursed and bucked my hips upwards as she sucked on my right nipple while using her index finger and thumb to play with my other.

"Mmm- so good." I moaned and brought my hands to her blonde locks, holding her head in place. After a while, she began kissing down my stomach. God, I thought I couldn't be any more turned on. She kissed my lower stomach once more before removing my skirt. Her's was off just as quickly.

"C'mere." I panted as I leaned on my elbows watching her. She grinned at me with that beautiful smile of hers and made her way up so our lips were millimeters apart. I brought her in for another heated kiss as I started massaging her breasts and grinding my hips against her's . She moaned against my lips and began stroking her hands on my lower stomach, dangerously near my lady parts. Surprisingly, I don't feel nervous at all, Brittany makes me feel so safe, it's scary. I'm too horny to even think about how fast this is happening. I mean, I have only known her for a week, but this is too good to stop.

"Fuck." I hissed as her fingers made contact with my center. She can probably feel how drenched I am. I've been aroused since school, so what do you expect?

"You're so wet." She panted against my lips and kissed me even harder. She then started playing with my folds, teasing me.

"Please." I begged her. I seriously begged her! I'm so fucking turned on.

"Oh m-my god!" I gasped as she put two fingers inside me while using her thumb to take care of my clit.

"You feel so good." She mumbled against my lips.

"Shit-shit, so fucking good." I panted against her lips. I've never felt this good in my entire life. She started a faster pace, hitting my g-spot, and I seriously don't think I can last much longer.

"Yes, right there!" I moaned as I palmed her breast. I just needed something to hold onto.

I didn't think I could feel better than I already did, but I was proved wrong as she put a third finger inside me while sucking on my nipple.

"Ughh, I'm coming soon." I gasped.

She started a faster pace and it didn't take long before I came harder than I ever have.

"BRITTANY!" I cried out in ecstasy and threw my head back against her pillow. That was one fucking good orgasm; I could barely feel my legs.

"Wow." I panted out, staring at her as she removed her fingers from my core.

"Yeah, wow." She repeated, kissing my lips passionately. I had never felt so amazing and it was all because of Brittany. Brittany Susan Pierce, the girl I've developed feelings for after one week. The girl I saw my first day at school smiling at me. The girl I just had mind blowing sex with. The girl I want so badly to be all mine.

"Bemygirlfriend?" I asked too excitedly when I finally was able to form a sentence again.

"What?" She replied.

"Be my girlfriend?" I asked stroking her chin softly staring at her beautiful blue eyes. I soon saw a sparkle in them as I asked and I grinned at her.

"No." Brittany stated seriously. My mood instantly changed and I frowned at her feeling my stomach flinch.

"I'm only joking! Yes, yes!" She said kissing me softly. I could feel her smile into the kiss and I instantly smiled back, relaxing.

"Brittany! You scared the shit out of me!" I gasped and tickled her, holding her in place with one hand.

"Stop it! I'm sorry!" She laughed trying to get out of my grip.

"Let me go." She giggled as I kissed all over her face.

"Never." I replied, kissing her and intertwining our fingers. I could get used to this.

"That was not funny at all, I was about to have a heart-attack!" I said and hit her arm.

"Did you know that heart-attacks are just from loving too much?" She asked seriously. Can this girl get even more adorable?

"No, I didn't know that, girlfriend." I replied kissing her neck.

"Well then girlfriend, I'm glad I told you." She murmured and snuggled against my neck.

"I'm tired and it's only afternoon." I yawned.

"Aw, was I that good?" She asked.

"Don't get too cocky, but yes you were awesome. Now I wanna get my cuddle on, be aware girlfriend, I'm very clingy. " I replied drawing her closer to me. I nuzzled against her neck smelling her scent. Ah, my Brittany.

"Wait, I didn't return the favor." I said shocked. How could I forget?

"Ssh, we have all the time in the world, let's take a nap." She murmured kissing my forehead. And just like that, I knew this was only the start of something that would be an amazing relationship. Brittany Susan Pierce, you're not getting rid of me that easily.

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think? **Don't forget to review! **I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but I'll try my best to make it quick. I've got two mock exams next week too, and I'm working on wednesday. Also, it's the Norwegian national day on thursday.

Make me happy and review and I'll try to get the next chapter out even though I'm a busy bee.

**THANKS FOR READING! **


	5. Author's note

**A/N:**

I really owe you guys a huge explanation in why I haven't updated for a while.

I got a job a while ago obviously, and now my knee injury is much better so the time I once used to sit in and write was the time when I couldn't workout. But now I workout everyday, play soccer and working. Also, I don't know what to do with myself when school start again.

Enough rambling, what I really posted this author's note for, was to ask if there's anyone interested in taking over the story? You could do whatever you like with it and I'll give you my thoughts for the story (if you don't like the ideas you could just write it the way you'd like).

If you want to you can write the whole story from the start, like use the story-line or sorts :)

If you're interested PM me and I'll answer you as soon as possible! :)

TO MY READERS: I'm so, so sorry! I really hope that there's someone willing taking over this story and write it more badass than me!


End file.
